Super Mario Bros. 3
'''Super Mario Bros. 3 '''is the third Super Mario Brothers game on the Nintendo Entertainment System (or NES for short), where Bowser and his Koopalings steal the Magic Wands from various Kings of different lands and Mario must retrieve them and defeat Bowser. Glitches Koopa Warp Pipe Glitch In the fifth level of World 1, Mario can grab a Koopa Shell and take it to the Warp Pipe leading to the Card area and if Mario goes into the Warp Pipe before the shell can move, he will kick nothing when he gets out of the Warp Pipe. Extended 1-Up Theme If Mario has Tanooki or Raccoon Mario and collects a 1-Up and wags his tail 1/12th of a second after the 1-Up sign appears, the 1-Up theme will be extended longer than it should. Green Fireballs If Fire Mario shoots Fireballs in a Toad House, they will be green. Koopa Shell Pihrana Plant defeat glitch If the player holds a Koopa Shell when a Pihrana Plant is about to come out of its pipe or go down it, the Koopa Shell will defeat it. Fireless Bowser When at Bowser's Castle, use a P-Wing there and when at Bowser's second battle, don't activate it, and fly over the wall behind you. You will end up in Bowser's first fight. Now fly back and start the fight. Now Bowser will be unable to produce fire. Behind the Scenery in 1-1 WARNING: THIS GLITCH IS INTENTIONAL! IT WILL BE REMOVED FROM THIS PAGE! At the beginning of 1-1, there will be a white platform and a Goomba and a Koopa onscreen. Walk to the right edge of the white platform and press down. After several seconds the player will fall behind the platform. This wears off if the player goes completely away from the platforms. Disappearing 1-Up In 1-1, get a Feather and fly up to the secret area and get to the edge of the left side and hit it. Now fall down and quickly hit the ? Block containing the Feather. The 1-Up will disappear. Glitched Goomba Shoe In 5-3, use Raccoon Mario to hit a Spiny onto its back. Now pick it up and find some bricks and a Shoe Goomba. Let the Shoe Goomba jump onto the bricks. Bounce the brick it's under and collect the Shoe still holding the Spiny. The Shoe will turn into the shape of Mario's Body and be transperant showing a sillhouted Mario body. Boom Boom disappears In the fortress of the third world, use a P-Wing in Boom-Boom's fight and hit him one time. Fly to the ceiling and keep flying until Boom-Boom uses his wings to try and get you. Dodge Boom-Boom and he will fly off screen and never return. Gray Tanooki Shoe Mario In 5-3, use Tanooki Mario to defeat a Shoe Goomba and turn into Statue Mario while above the shoe. When Mario gets into the shoe, he will be gray. Boss Bass eats a Vine In the second Boss Bass (large fish) chase, get a vine to come out and go to a point of the vine whered Boss Bass can get you. When Boss Bass leaps out of the water and eats Mario, the section of the vine Mario was on will be missing. Temporarily Invincible Brick In 3-6, you must be Big Mario and you must stay that way until you get to the area with the Blue Brick Block over the Doughnut Lift and the platform below containing the Super Leaf. Fall down to that area with the Blue Brick and kick it into the Brick containing the Leaf and quickly collect it. Now attempt to break the brick above your head. The Brick won't break after several tries. The same glitch can be done in 1-3. "New" Hammer Suit In 7-8, use Tanooki Mario and go to the room with the secret Hammer Suit. Turn into Statue Mario right before the Suit bounces onto you. You will turn into Hammer Mario--but completely Gray! Cost: You are unable to go through pipes. Secret Muncher In the second Pihrana Plant level of the Pipe Maze, use a P-Wing and fly up to the tall and skinny pipe at the end of the level. An invisible Muncher will come up and hurt you. SMB3's Corruption Like most NES Games, SMB3 can be tilted to the other side to possibly corrupt it. Use the link above to read of all the wacky things it is possible to see. NOTE: This is not garunteed to work every time! Trivia *There are some unused items in the game, but they can be found if the game is corrupted in the massive mix up of various sprites. These can range from Unused Map Animations to unused items in the blur of random sprites. INFINITE 1 UPS # Enter World 1-1 and when you see the first jumping goomba wait for him to walk twords the left hole right when he falls in jump on him after so you should get 100-200-300 so on points every few seconds until you get 99+ lives (Which also removes your cap) Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games with Cut Item Glitches